Harry Potter and the Trip to the Past
by pink dragon10
Summary: Harry is having horrible dreams once again. Voldemort has plan's for him and an idea that could change everything. Will Harry Potter be able to stop him from changing the past and the future before it's to late? And someone very Black returns...
1. The Plan

This chapter has been checked and improved, please read and review thank you! I hope you like the improved version :¬P (lol)

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_"The room was dark, light only coming from a candle in the middle of the room, it didn't help much. Windows surrounded the room letting the darkness of the night _

_"Wormtail, come here NOW!" a cold threatening manly voice ripped though the air..._

_The sound of heavy footsteps filled the air as someone came running to the order of the voice. This person was wearing a long black coat with a hood that hid the face from his master; this person had a silver hand which glimmered in the candle light as it moved, this person (by the looks of it) was rather fat..._

_"...Yes my...my Lord?" the person behind the hood answered as he stepped forward and bowed. The person sounded like a man with a high pitched squeaky voice, he sounded scared of his master. _

_"Wormtail you are needed to go on another little job for me...I need you to go and get the last ingredient of my plan from under that crocked nose fool who will try and stop me..." he started to laugh. A high pitched, pure cold laugh that even the bravest of people would run away from, even the warmest of people would freeze at his coldness. "He will try and stop me...but fail, as I have done countless of times. The last ingredient will not escape from me for the SIXTH TIME!" All the windows in the room shattered as the walls crumpled at the explosion of anger and power hidden deep in his voice..._

_"Yes...my...my Lord, but May I ask why you want him this early in your pla – " the man named Wormtail whimpered as he was interrupted by this master._

_"Wormtail, Wormtail, how many times have I told you never question me, the most powerful wizard in the world: Lord Voldemort, how many times Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort took out his wand and aimed it at Wormtail "Crucio!"_

_The candle light flickered as Wormatil collapsed on the floor, rolling and screaming in to the pitiful darkness of the night. Voldemort loomed over him, enjoying his pain "Wormtail you are the most pity-full i rat /i I have ever met..." he lifted the curse on Wormtail who was gasping for breath kneeling in front of him "However you are the only one that can get the boy, because of that arm I gave you, he shouldn't hold a threat towards you and your little hiding talent shall work perfectly...just remember to stay hidden until he lets his guard down, then grab the brat and bring him to me. Surprisingly, I want him alive!"_

"_...Yes my, my Lord...right away my Lord..." Wormtail was kneeling on the floor and was using the last bit of energy left to get up, but the pain from the curse kept him on the ground, he couldn't get up. But still he thought, how was he going to get the boy? He thought he disappeared a week ago with those two Weasley brats and Lupin…_

_He was looking at Voldemort: into those red heartless eyes when he thought this. Voldemort smiled wickedly back at him as he looked into his mind and thoughts - _

_"Yes Wormtail, yes that is a problem, finally your brain is beginning to work. But that crocked old man Dumbledore has placed him at there headquarters the fool…doesn't he know that I also have spy's?" he turned away from the candle light and laughed again sending chills down Wormtail back as he shook in pain on the floor "The spy handed me a way to Potter's weakness: his heart, how he cares for the ones he 'loves'...humph...stupid brat fell for it! Plus he helped in a way, he killed his own godfather, I should thank the boy really." _

_He turned back to Wormtail; his eyes narrowed as he looked at his servant "Now back to business. Our spy was disowned the moment they seen him after his master's little fall in the Ministry and he came back to us, to aid us in our cause, to destroy all muggles, mud-bloods and muggle loving fools." Voldemort spoke in pride of his goals "He has told me of their wear bouts, not by choice of course, but by force, because of that protection that old fool placed on the house and the loyalty that he still held for the 'Black' name..." he stepped forwards towards Wormtail, who had just managed to stand up._

_Wormatil stood up and looked at his masters face, his hood fell back to reveal his shock "Master? You don't mean...? But..."_

_Voldemort chuckled venomously "Yes Wormtail, yes that's the house what I meant: number 12 Grimmauld Place..." now he was laughing out so coldly into the night, sending chills so far that /i _the boy in question:

Harry James Potter woke with cold sweat all over his body, shivering badly. He looked around in pure panic trying to calm him self but was failing.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked he was in his bed across the room and was looking at Harry; he looked worried "Harry, did you hear me? Are you okay?" He called again, he sounded as panicked as Harry felt.

Harry turned to him, taking deep staying in takes of air as he was still trying to calm him self and didn't answer Ron's question.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Ron now got out of bed and walked over to Harry slowly, Harry watched him come over calmly.

"Err Harry mate..." Ron said weakly as he reached him "…you okay? Do you want me to go and get someone for you?" Harry closed his eyes trying to stop the shivering in his body, Ron could tell that there was something wrong and that he need help. "Harry what is it? Has someone got hurt again…Come on Harry please tell _i me/i _" He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and shook him to make him snap out of it, Harry didn't open his eyes. Ron then punched him lightly in the face; just enough to wake him up and not break his jaw or leave a bruise.

Harry was still calming him self when Ron hit him "Thanks..." he mumbled sarcastically, but there was a hit of gratitude there because it had helped him focus and stop shivering so much.

Ron started to mutter his apologies with his ears going a little red in embarrassment about what he did "Harry mate, Sorry but I had to do that so yo – " but Ron was interrupted by bang at the door as Remus Lupin dashed through in to the room.

"What is it? What happened?" Lupin shouted frantically as he ran towards them, then he looked at the two and asked "Ron, what are you doing out of bed? And what where you shouting about…?" then he looked at Harry who had a red mark on his face and cold sweat all over him, still shivering slightly "Harry..." he came over to him and sat next to him looking at him closely "Are you okay?" he questioned quietly.

Harry just looked at him in the eye with his panic stricken face and Lupin narrowed his eyes at him "Harry, are you okay. You could just nod or say yes or no...We can't help if you don't say any thing..." said Lupin slowly so Harry could hear clearly

Harry then opened his mouth, and went to say 'yes I'm fine' but nothing came out of his mouth, not a sound. He placed a hand on his throat and it felt constructed and dry as coughed, he could not say any thing. He now but his hand to his mouth, trying to signal that he couldn't talk at this moment at time.

Lupin and Ron watched completely confused as Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out of it and then started to wave his hand about in front of his mouth...

"Harry what's wrong? Will you stop doing that I don't understand what you're saying, just say something will you!" shouted Ron impatiently in protest, he was getting really annoyed at Harry.

"Ron he's lost his voice, he can't talk that's what he's trying to say..." Lupin whispered thickly as he finally understood what Harry was trying to say with his hands "…and stop shouting please, you'll wake _i everyone else /i _up" he added with a note of authority in his voice.

Harry pointed at Lupin, nodding as he showed a thumps up.

"Oh...sorry Harry...I can be really thick sometimes can't I?" Ron said looking at the floor, feeling awful about his reactions to Harry's silence.

Harry instantly nodded and laughed, Lupin started to chuckle...

"Hey! Don't laugh...its not nice..." snapped Ron when he looked up at them laughing "It's not that funny..."

Harry slowly stopped laughing, the smile left his face as he thought about the dream and the effects that it had on him.

Lupin was still chuckling then he looked at Harry, watching the smile disappear from his face "So what happened?"

Harry looked at Lupin then pointed at Ron: he wanted him to explain his side of the story since he couldn't exactly talk at the moment.

"Huh…? What I do...?" stammered Ron when Harry pointed at him, then Harry pointed at Lupin "Oh I get it, you want me to tell him what happened right?" Harry showed a thumps up again.

So Ron told Lupin what he seen happened: Harry tossing and turning in his sleep, the pale look that he had on his face and the shivering all over his body as he finally woke up. Ron's ears went red again as he explained why Harry had a red mark on his face, Harry just dismissed it by shaking his head "Then you came in, and well the rest you know..."

"Well... it just looks like we will have to wait until you get your voice back Harry." Lupin said knowingly as he looked directly at him "Which shouldn't be to long, I think all that panicking and the sudden wake up call just shocked your body a little to much, you'll probably get you're voice back tomorrow if you're lucky I think. But there is still the matter of telling Dumbledore what happened here tonight; is that okay with you Harry?"

Harry nodded and then pointed at his eye and mouthed: ' i _I want to see him to, is that okay/i _'

Lupin nodded at Harry's request "I will tell him then, hopefully he'll see you tomorrow Harry okay?" Harry nodded again "Good...Now if you two don't mind I'm going to bed before you come up with another crazy adventure...what's so funny?" he questioned glaring at them.

While Lupin was talking Ron and Harry exchanged glances and burst out laughing, because he started to sound just like Hermione when she complained in first year after their in counter with Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog.

He continued to glare at them but when no one answered him he turned around on his heel and stormed out the room, which only made Harry and Ron laugh harder at him…only till Ron started to choke and Harry ran over and helped him breathe. They had one last laugh and then went back to sleep...

Hello! Hope you liked it! I'm looking forward to some reviews good and bad…Bring them on! lol plz don't worry about Harry he will get his voice back in the next chapter or the one after okay! PLZ review...and thanks for reading! ;¬)


	2. Happy Times, New Power?

Please read and review and enjoy the chapter! Thank you!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry Potter woke up nice and warm, not wanting to open his eyes, and at first he didn't register were he was. His first thought that he was still at the Dursley's and moaned as he curled up deeper in to his bedcovers, but then he remembered that Lupin and the twins picked him up a week ago from his relatives which he should have remembered because he was so overjoyed by it…after all, i _who wouldn't be _

He was disturbed from his thoughts by someone coming in the room laughing very hard at something; he opened his eyes and looked over his bedcover to see Ron leaning on his bed still laughing. Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend as he watched him rolling around in hysterics after he had seem him awake and watching him questioningly, he opened his mouth and wanted to ask 'Err Ron, you okay over there? What are you laughing at?' but only a little a weak sound came out of his mouth, his throat felt better then last night when he woke up from the dream, but he still found it hard to make his voice work since it was still a little constructed from his panic – attack.

Ron stopped laughing to catch his breath and muttered "Morning Harry, you just missed the funniest thing in the world there mate…" before he started to laugh again.

Harry got up from his warm bed and went over to him, then slapped him on the back of the head, he turned away from Ron and went over to his trunk and took out a piece of parchment, feather and some ink and wrote: '_Ron what the hell are you laughing about! Please tell me..._' then he handed it over to Ron who was still laughing his head off, he took a while to read what Harry wrote down.

"Ha…oh that was so funny it brought tears to my eyes...I'll have to remember that one." Ron mumbled to himself before turning to the letter and then to Harry who was waiting patiently for him "Harry I can't really tell you..." at that moment Harry got really annoyed at Ron and he must of seen the change because he quickly continued "...Harry, I'm sorry that I can't tell you, it would take to much time…" he suddenly smiled evilly at him "...But I can show you if you want, well even if you didn't want to you would see it anyway.." then he started to laugh again but managed to say "Come on, quick get changed!"

Harry just stared at his friend wondering what was so damn funny, well he might as well go and see what it was. He turned around and quickly got changed in to some day time muggle clothes.

When Harry was finally ready to go down Ron jumped up and ran to the door and signaled for Harry to follow him, Harry quickly ran after him not wanting to miss anything. On the way he was making sure that he didn't trip on anything to wake up that old hag Mrs. Black in her portrait. They sneaked down stairs, Ron stopped and pointed towards to the Kitchen and started to snigger silently and signaled for Harry to go look.

Harry looked at him then nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen, slowly but surly he made his way there. He opened the door just a little and looked inside, it was pitch black, and no one was there, what was so funny? Harry thought as he kept looking for any sign of movement in side the room...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Ron's POV¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ron watched as Harry reached the door and he started to sneak up behind him, all traces of his laughter gone...it was nearly time...the others will be waiting for him, this plan better work! He thought as he got closer to Harry.

He got up right behind Harry and then he pushed him in to the room and shouted "_SURPRISE!_"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Harry's POV¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry felt Ron push him in the room and then jumped out of his skin when he heard people shout "_SURPRISE!_" all around him. As the lights turned on, Harry gulped at the sight before him – everyone he knew in the Order and some that he didn't were standing there smiling at him, some waved at him.

There was a loud click and a blinding flash that caught Harry of guard, he turned his head with everyone else to see Tonks with a camera "Got ya Harry!" see shouted across the room sweetly. Harry turned bright red, then everyone started to laugh at him and to everyone's surprise Harry started to laugh slightly too...

The party was one of the happiest memories that Harry would ever have, he would never forget that night and the people who were there won't forget the look of happiness in his face because they hadn't seen it in a long time, not since Sirius's death...

Fred and George were being their normal self's by switching some of the food round with there supplies of Canary Creams and their new supplies of Ton-Tongue Toffee, Moody who seen them switch them just laughed and grabbed the food that wasn't affected, everyone thought that he had finally gone mad.

But Lupin soon found out why the old Auror avoided _certain _food when he ate a Ton-Tongue Toffee and a Canary Cream at the sometime: he turned in to a Canary with a Tongue that had feathers on it, rolling around on the floor. Tonks who had the camera was taking pictures like mad to catch everyone who transformed; she was finding it a bit hard to take them when the transformed people were running after her trying to get the camera off her.

Molly (Mrs. Wesley) was very angry with the boys, she watched Tonks running away from Lupin in his Canary from, with his huge Tongue dragging across the floor, she smiled as she spotted the camera in Tonks hand and walked over to her calmly, and together they formed a little plan to get those two evil twins, one way or another...

"Hey Harry, Happy Birthday" Lupin whispered in Harry's ear as he turned back to normal and give up on his chase on Tonks for the camera. Harry was smiling broadly as he whispered a weak "Thank you" to his father's old friend.

"I can see that you haven't got you voice back completely yet, don't worry you'll be back to normal soon." Lupin gave him a reassuring smile and little wink in his direction.

"Present Time!" shouted Ron forcefully. Harry turned at Ron's yell and jumped backwards as everyone surrounded him with presents.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" everyone shouted unison.

What a time to lose my voice, I'll sound like an old man thought Harry as he looked around him, everyone smiling down at him. He felt really happy about everyone being there for him and looking out for him but he really wished that Sirius was here to celebrate with him…

"Harry are you okay…?" Lupin asked nervously as a small tear escaped Harry's eye. Everyone was looking at them and started to ask questions when Dumbledore came in though the front door and walked right towards them and the ever quiet Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry! Is there something wrong...?" Dumbledore questioned as he walked towards him, making his way through the crowd, he stopped in front of Harry and looking directly at him.

Harry looked back at him in the eye and said "...No..." in a weak but satisfied voice "...No...every...everything's...just perfect..." he smiled, his voice was nearly back to normal now and he was surrounded by the ones that care for him and he cares for them in return.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with the light as he looked in Harry's eye's "Will what are we waiting for..._PARTY!_" shouted Dumbledore to the crowd brightly. Everyone burst out laughing at this and the party continued.

"Harry, it's good to hear that you have got your voice back...oh and by the way I have a present for you and one from Fakes as well, but I couldn't carry them incase I broke them...so if you would like to come to my office tomorrow we can talk and you can get some more gift's...is that okay with you?" questioned Dumbledore beaming down at him.

Harry knew that this was going to be about the dream that he had last night. Lupin must have told him as soon as he left him and Ron last night. Harry nodded and smiled as he realized what Dumbledore had said: _more presents, so it can't be that bad..._he thought to him self.

Dumbledore chuckled "Good, Now that that's sorted I am quite hungry...hmm..." Dumbledore whirled round smiling happily as he walked over to the infected food.

Lupin moved to stop him "Err Albus, I wouldn't eat those if I were you…" he instructed in a pleading tone, remembering his own transformation.

"Ah, but Remus you are not me, you are you…" and ignoring Lupin's further protests he started to eat. He turned into a Canary in a matter of seconds; it had a long white beard trailing down in front of him. Everyone was mesmerized by the sight then burst out laughing as the Weasley Twins stepped forward and started to apologize hysterically; Tonks was taking picture after picture.

Dumbledore turned around eyebrows raised and looked at every one as if they were off their rocker, he shrugged and went back to the food smiling, '_it's about time...they needed a good laugh_' he thought to himself as he continued his eating.

The party went on until Ron screamed "PRESENTS!" Mrs. Weasley snapped as she stormed over to him. Harry asked Tonks for her camera, she handed it to him and there was a another blinding flash as Mrs. Weasley slapped Ron on the back of the head and everyone laughed again as Ron suddenly went bright crimson colour as he ran to the corner of the room to hide, everyone laughed even harder, even Dumbledore was laughing hard and that doesn't happen every day.

Harry looked down at the camera in his hands and remembered the picture that Moody had shown him last year of the old Order. It would be better if they had a new picture, so Harry looked up and decided to ask

"Hey...everyone before I start opening the presents...can...can I ask a favor?" shouted Harry eagerly, his voice was nearly back to normal now; but he still had an annoying cough though.

Every one nodded their head as a murmured 'Sure' and 'Yeah' ran though the room.

Lupin asked grinning "What is it Harry?"

"Well...Could we have a group photo...you know..." Harry said awkwardly, was starting to go red, everyone was watching him.

"Sure Harry!" shouted the Weasley twins together as they ran towards him in the middle of the room "Make sure you catch our good side!"

"What good side?" roared Mrs. Weasley as she stood next to them, Tonks at her side.

Everyone laughed at them and then joined them for the photo. Harry placed it on a near by table as they all huddled together for the picture "Okay...everyone ready? Right..." Harry said and quickly ran over to join them, he settled himself next to Lupin who placed a hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore waited as Harry settled in and then waved his arm and the camera took the shot. "Thanks every one...could we do another one please, but this time everyone goes crazy okay" Harry suggested pleasantly, some people moaned jokingly but agreed all the same.

"One three: 1...2...3!" Shouted Tonks and Mrs. Weasley, they suddenly whipped out their wands and pointed them at Fred and George with wicked smiles planted on their faces "_ i Degauss/i _" they shouted.

Everyone watched in transfixed as the twins clothes shrank and turned in to a lovely pink dress which had yellow bubbles with golden flowers in the middle, they also had bright sky blue high heels and sliver jewelry dangling around them to match "Dumbledore _i NOW/i _" Tonks and Mrs. Weasley shouted as one.

"NOO!" shouted the twins in unison as Dumbledore took that fateful picture.

"Well time for presents I think Ron..." Harry said as Ron came over to him. He was trying to suppress his laughter as the twins dived head first out the room, Ron's ears went red but he smiled weakly.

Ron, Ginny (A/N: she's not really in this story by the way) and the twins had given him a box full of everything from the twins joke shop, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had given him some new clothes (A/N: about time to...:¬)..) Hermione had given him a few books about Qudditch, Lupin had given him books about dueling and Defence Against the Dark Arts and told him that there's one about Animagi also but to keep it hidden from certain people (namely Mrs. Wesley). Moody had given him some photos of the old order and his own flask to use.

Every one else didn't know what to get him so they all put their money together to buy the biggest cake ever. It had the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' in the middle where there was a Qudditch pitch that had the candles in the shape of real people flying around playing the game. Harry was so happy that there was no words to explain it, he could feel the happiness in his heart growing, feel it slowly coming to the surface. Slowly releasing the hidden powers within, he felt unstoppable...

As Harry looked at everyone he started to glow, everyone froze and looked at Harry thinking that something bad was happening. Harry was glowing a bright while colour, the feeling pure happiness and no one will take that away thought Harry, No One, not even Voldemort...

Then suddenly the light around Harry exploded, sending multicolored sparks all around the room. Everyone watched the sparks fly around the room as a furious wind whirled around Harry, no one about from Dumbledore heard what Harry said "No one will take this away, _i NO ONE/i _" he slowly turned and looked at Dumbledore who was smiling broadly down at him, he was so proud of Harry.

Harry looked him in the eye and smiled, the sparks slowly began to disappear, the mysterious wind started to fade as he started to turn back to his normal colour. Harry looked at everyone and smiled even more and said "Guys, thanks. Thanks for everything you have ever done, you don't know how happy it makes me feel inside...so Thanks..." and blacked out...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Lupin's POV¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

As the unconscious from of Harry fell forwards, Lupin dived forwards and caught him just before his head hit the floor "Harry are you okay? Harry!" Lupin started to shout uncontrollably.

"Calm yourself Remus, Harry is fine, in fact he is more then fine." Lupin held Harry in his arms as he looked up in Dumbledore's eyes and could see the happiness and the slight amazed gaze that he was giving to Harry. "You see that power that Harry just showed us was the happiness...the happiness that we gave him and he just showed how important that is to him, it means everything to him and that's why he thanked us, because he was truly happy for the first time in a while." said Dumbledore coolly, still smiling down at Harry "Now Lupin if you don't mind I think that it's time Harry goes to bed, and all of you...It's past midnight you know..." he said while surveying the people in the room everyone nodded or said "yes" and walked out the room.

Lupin and Dumbledore carried Harry to his room; they couldn't help but smile down at the boy in front of them because he was smiling happily in his sleep.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Harry's POV (dream) ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_Harry was looking at the ground through red eyes; he was wearing a long black cloak, ghostly thin hands at his side and was standing at a way higher point then normal..._

_"Wormtail it is time...the boy is getting to close to remembering what he hears in his sleep. You must get the boy and soon, very soon...he could ruin all..." Said Harry in a high pitched, cold voice that froze the living things around him._

_There was a huge circle figures behind him, wearing the same kind of cloaks as him, they all stood around him with their hoods covering their faces. A trembling figure stepped forward and removed his hood as he reached him – _

_"Yes my...my Lord..." Wormtail bowed in front of him and then transformed in to a rat and left the Death eater circle._

_"Hmm..." Harry wondered a loud "Wormatil will need help Bella, Lucius follow the worm and make sure that he being's me that brat alive!" screamed Harry bitterly, two more people from the circle stepped forward and bowed and then turned to leave, however Harry stopped them "Oh, before I forget. Bring me the rest of his friends; they can come with him too..." Harry turned to face the crowed and instructed them "…In fact ALL OF YOU WILL GO! Go now and bring them to me...ALIVE!"_

_All of the circle this time stepped forward bowed respectively and then left their master. He watched them leave, giving them all a deadly glare to make sure that they got the job done, watched their horror struck faces disappear into the night._

_"Soon Harry...soon..." Harry whispered dangerously to himself, and then cackled triumphantly... _

Harry woke up with a sudden jump. He was sweating again, but was glad that his throat didn't feel constructed this time round. He slipped quickly out of bed and looked over to were Ron's bed was and could see that he wasn't there...I wonder were he is? He thought. He got up, grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to fresh-in up and got changed.

When he was done he went down stairs and walked in to the kitchen "Hello everyone" he said as he walked in.

"Oh Harry dear...are you okay?" Mrs. Wesley questioned concerned as she flung her arms around him, seizing him in a tight embrace.

"Yes Mrs. Wesley I'm fine really..." choked Harry as Mrs. Weasley finally let go of him and lead him to a near by chair and forced him to sit down at the table. Lupin was right next to him and gave him a one hand hug, also ruffling his hair; he then chuckled as Harry tried to correct the mop of mess on his head. Lupin then returned to reading the paper in front of him, but still listening to the conversation taking place around him, often glancing at Harry to keep an eye on him.

"Now are you sure you are okay?" Mrs. Weasley kept asking him every five minutes. Harry just nodded every time she asked, until she was satisfied with him "Thank god for that...you were a sleep for 4 days..."

"Four _DAYS! _" shrieked Harry wide-eyed in shock. Lupin watched his reaction over the top of his paper.

"Yes dear...now what would you like for lunch?"

"Lunch…? Why what time is it?" Harry asked still in shock.

"1 o'clock dear, what would you like now...?"

"1 o'clock...god...err whatever Mrs. Wesley I don't really mind..." Harry whispered while the realization of his four days sleep sank in, then he remembered about the dream. He couldn't remember what was exactly said but he had a really bad feeling about it; something is going to happen, he just knew it...

Lupin narrowed his eyes as he watched Harry zone out in to his own thoughts, he looked at his eyes and he could see a calculating look mixed with one of deep worry. He continued to watch him as Mrs. Weasley asked him another question.

"Okay then, how does chops and chips sound?" asked Mrs. Wesley instantly interrupting Harry's thoughts, but at that moment Harry's stomach growled loudly "I'll take that as a yes then..." Mrs. Wesley sniggered as she turns on the oven and sets to work with the lunch. Lupin started to laugh behind his newspaper silently and Harry flushed red again embarrassment.

"Mrs. Weasley, where's Ron and the others…shouldn't they be up now?" Harry asked, his cheeks still burning from his stomachs hungry state.

"There out shopping Harry, they wanted to wait for you but they didn't know when you'll wake up so Tonks had to drag them out…with a little help from Fred and George." Lupin answered instead of Mrs. Weasley, she was focusing on the food that she was cooking and didn't hear Harry ask her anything. "I said that I'll stay behind and look after you with Molly here, I'm not that good of a cook you see…"

Harry smiled, thank god for Mrs. Weasley staying behind; he didn't like the idea of tasting Lupin's cooking this early in the morning...err afternoon…

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Half an hour later...¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Here you are boys..." said Mrs. Wesley as she placed the plates full of food on the table in front of them.

"Thanks Mrs. Wesley" said Harry as he snatched the nearest knife and fork and started to 'dig in'.

"Yes, thanks Molly" Lupin placed his newspaper down and began to eat also.

It was time for Mrs. Weasley to blush - BANG! The sound came from them front door, the house shook at the impact, Harry jumped and dropped his knife and fork as he slowly stood up and faced the door, Lupin did the same and gently started to pull out his wand, Mrs. Weasley told out her wand a lot quicker then him and pointed it straight at the door. They all looked at the door of the kitchen, listening for any further noises, but one thing unnerved them all as one: _Why wasn't Mrs. Black portrait screaming... _

"What was tha-" Harry wondered aloud, speaking very quietly when another loud – CRASH! – filled their ears from behind the door again, dust lifted off the door and shot towards them as it shook with force –

Lupin suddenly grabbed Harry and pushed him towards the wall farthest away from the door while Mrs. Weasley ran towards it, her wand still pointed directly at the door and shouted "_ Colloportus! _"

Then the was a bang at the door as Lupin stepped in front of Harry to help protect him from the unknown danger out side, his wand fully raised. Mrs. Wesley started to slowly back away from the door as it was blown open, flinging her across the room, she hit the table hard and knocked it over, as she fell to the ground Harry could see that she was unconscious with blood running down her face.

"Mrs. Wesley!" screamed Harry as he desperately tried to go help her but Lupin was in front of him, blocking his way to her.

"Harry, stay behind me okay. I'll protect you..." Lupin whispered firmly, Harry nodded numbly but he knew that he could protect himself. He didn't want Lupin to end up like Sirius...

There was a cackle of laughter; Harry looked up to see Death Eaters entering the room, there was no way out, they were both out numbered. Even if Lupin tried to protect him it wouldn't work, there was too many to handle…

"Your both coming with is...Now!" barked one of the Death eaters that had entered first into the room, Harry recognized the person's drawling impatient voice: Lucius Malfoy. The other Death Eater's simply surrounded Harry and Lupin as they backed up in to a wall; their smirk's visible under their black cloaks that they always wore…

He raised his wand as he neared towards them "_Impedimenta!_" his hood fell back to reveal annoyed expression on his face as Lupin and Harry both ducked out the way as the spell came spiraling towards them.

Harry pulled his hands over his head as he ducked to the left, the spell missed him by inches, some rumble off the wall fell to the floor as he turned to see Lupin to the right of him watching the Death Eaters. Harry quickly thanked his lucky stars that Lupin wasn't hit with the spell before he also glanced back at the surrounding Death Eaters…

Lupin could see Harry was okay to the left of him in the corner of his eye and breathed a sigh of relief as he stared at the danger ahead of him, Lucius was glaring at him with a hidden smile…Lupin didn't like that look at all.

Lucius was ready for their movements as he pointed his wand at Lupin, who's eyes went wide as he sharply turned to Harry shouting "_Crucio!_"

Harry watched as Lucius turned to him with a smirk on his pale face and shot the curse at him, it flue towards him, the dust from the explosion at the door lifting up off the floor, dashed away in different directions leaving a clear path were the curse had past in it's wake. Harry tried to get up out the way –

Lupin scrambled to his feet as fast as he could and screamed "Harry! Look out!" as he pushed Harry roughly to the floor. The curse hit him instead in the stomach; his knees buckled as he started withering in pain on the floor, he clenched his teeth as he was trying to hold back the pain digging in to him...

The Death eaters roared coldly with laughter at Lupin as he finally give the struggle of not crying out and yelled as loudly as he could, they were enjoying every scream of his pain. Lucius walking swiftly was standing above him in a matter of seconds, his wand still raised making sure that Lupin was still in agony on the floor…

Harry watched horrified at his fathers last _i true /i _friend cried out in pain at Malfoy's feet, he couldn't just sit there and not help him! "Lupin! No..." He scrambled to his feet and started to head towards Malfoy but someone grabbed him from behind by the arm, Harry tried to pull his arm out of the hold but the person that had grabbed him was too powerful. Harry quickly turned to see that Wormtail had hold of him, he grabbed Harry's other arm, locking him in place as Harry struggled against him.

"Your coming with us Potter, Bella grab the Lycan..." commanded Lucius, Harry watched Bellatrix stepped forward and kneeled next to Lupin who was on his own knees and still under the pain from the curse. Harry fought against Wormtail as he held him in place, there was nothing he could do, Lupin was still under the curse and Wormtail wouldn't let him go, then she pulled out a small book from her pocket and handed it to him

"_LUPIN! NO!_" but it was too late. They were gone. Wormtail then grabbed Harry by the neck and shoved something in to Harry's hand; He felt the similar jerk behind his naval as the scene dissolved...

"Potter, so good for you to join us...and it's about time to, see we have been waiting, so have your friends..."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Mwuhahahahahaaa! (where's a microphone when you need one…)

Evil cliffe I know, but I'll post the next chapter soonplease review if you've read this far in the chapter, I will answer you! Thank you!

(P.S. Lycan Werewolf -Just in case you didn't know.)


	3. Blood In Time

(Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all...)

I just want to say a quick thank you to the people who have reviewed my story so far:

**darthlouis** - I'm typing, I'm typing...Thanks for reviewing darth!

**x RedRose x** - The Death Eaters found out about the house because - would I be ruining the story if I told you this...? I know! I'll give you a clue! That'll work :¬) There's the clue: the reason how the Death Eaters found the house is also in book 6 _The_ _Half Blood Prince_, right at the beginning of the book, it has to do with death and Bellatrix and that's all I'm going to say on this subject, I hope that helps. Thanks for the reviews x Red Rose x!

**DDwelling** - sorry about the 'swirling vortex of cliffhangers...' Thanks for the review DDwelling!

It really means a lot and sorry that I took so long to update, **my bad...**

* * *

Harry landed on his feet, Wormtail still holding him by the throat tightly. Glancing around Harry could see the room that he had seen before in one of his dreams; crushed walls, cracked widow frames with broken glass littering the stone floor, day light was dashing through the smashed windows laminating the full room…a dark man stood alone away from the light, two red glimmers hidden inside the shadows…

Wormtail suddenly through Harry roughly forward with his silver arm at full force...

Harry couldn't stop him himself as he was flying forwards towards the man that hunted his nightmares, even his dreams: Lord Voldemort. Harry looked up as he stopped in mid-air, dark green vapour swirled around him locking his arms together as it held him in place in mid – air. Voldemort was holding his wand, pointing it straight at Harry's heart; he slowly advanced closer to him. (A/N: It's always the heart isn't it?) He smiled dangerously down at him, his red eyes glittering coldly with excitement.

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you again so soon! Oh and I can't forget your dear friends now can I?" Voldemort smirked as he turned on the spot and waved his free hand. The wall behind him and in front of Harry flickered then disappeared and revealed something that looked a lot like a plant - devil's snare; the roots and stems binding themselves around something moving franticly, struggling to get free...Harry paled as he gasped stupidly.

There, dangled in the snake like vines were his friends Ron and Hermione: trying to keep still to get themselves free, both glaring at each other as they tried to escape, but were failing. While, to their left Fred and George were trying to tickle the snare to get their way free. Then there was…

Remus could hardly move as the snare rapped around him, he heard Tonks shout at him and he slowly opened his eyes – there was Harry, staring at him with blood shot eyes as he started to force himself to move, to get up, to help Harry. The snare felt his movements and just tightened its hold, crushing his arms into his side. Tonks was shouting, screaming at Remus to stop moving, but she could see a pleading glint in his eyes that were forcing on something else in front of her, he was not paying attention to her. She whipped around; shock hit her as she looked into his emerald green eyes, full of horror, pain and sorrow...

"Harry!" she screamed loudly as the realization hit her. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George ripped round in surprise, to look at their best friends face...

"Harry!" they all yelled in unison with wide eyes. Voldemort laughed at their reactions as he faced Harry, he was glaring at Voldemort, he wanted him dead, he wanted him to leave his friends – no – family alone.

"Aww...," Voldemort mocked "do they love you Harry...and what's this," Voldemort looked directly into Harry's eyes, he looked straight back in to his; his eyes showed his anger towards him, his mind showed the boy's hatred and the pain that he was causing him by hurting his friends "and you love them too, don't you Potter..." at this point he started to laugh harder in disgust.

"How sick," Voldemort spat "love…the most sickening feeling and word all but together as one..._Crucio!_" the spell hit Harry in the chest. He tried to silence the screams that were escaping from his mouth, but he couldn't, he was under to much pain to focus on anything.

Lupin watched as Harry was engulfed with pain, he couldn't take it, and it felt like he was under the curse again with him. He wanted to just tare his eyes away from Harry but he knew that he couldn't.

Ron closed his eyes, he had to look away he couldn't bear it either. Hermione watched silently with tears running quickly down her face. Tonks and the Weasley twins were ready to jump up and kill Voldemort; they wanted to skin him alive with his followers watching so they could see how pathetic he really was.

"Stop it Voldemort!" Lupin shouted urgently, seeing that Harry couldn't take much more of the pain "Leave him alone!" Voldemort only smiled pleasantly at him.

Even though Remus shouted out, it still took (what felt like) forever for Voldemort to lift the curse. Harry stopped screaming as the curse was lifted and the vapour vanished into the air, and he hit the ground like a ten-ton brick, his body felt paralyzed and his muscles cramped in protest as he tried to sit up.

"Now Potter," Voldemort snarled as he bend down next to Harry "I realize that the only way to get rid of you for _good_, is for you to have never been born, and I know of that way Potter...and you _are_ going to help me if you like it or not..." Voldemort grabbed Harry by the arm.

Harry's scar burst out with pain, his vision started to darken as he struggled to stay awake, if there was a chance that he could have got up and escaped...it was gone now. Voldemort dragged him across the floor to the (A/N: chocolate muffin!) devil's snare and pushed Harry in to it, Harry couldn't move as the snare wrapped it's self around him...

Voldemort turned to his few supporters in the room "Wormtail, go call the others...you know what to do..." Wormtail bowed and wobbled from the room "Lucius get the time turner..." another person bowed and disappeared with a loud crack.

Then a second later, another loud crack "Master, the time turner you wanted..." Lucius ran to his lord's side and handed him the time turner he was holding.

"Good Lucius, now go help Wormtail with our gussets will you and take Bella with you..." the two death eaters left the room leaving him alone with Harry and his friends.

"Now Potter..." Voldemort growled as he walked up to Harry, trapped in the snare.

"No!" Hermione sobbed furiously.

"What has he ever done to you!" Fred shouted angrily as his twin George shouted "Yeah, so he _nearly_ killed you and took away your powers – "

" – Which I would just like to laugh at…" Fred interrupted his twin, before laughing loudly then adding in an undertone "…if my hands were free I would be pointing at you right now…"

" – that was over _fifteen years ago!_"

"So, get a grip!" they both shouted in unison as Voldemort gazed darkly down at them.

"If you hurt him, I swear…" Remus scowled with suppressed emotion, if he hurt Harry again all hell would brake loose.

Voldemort looked at him with a raised eyebrow, softly chuckling to him self "You '_swear_ what Lycan?" he said pleasantly as he stopped in front of Harry, looking Remus in the eye and smiled bitterly "You are in no position to pose _death threats_, but then again," he lowered him self to ground level and raised his wand "I am…"

Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Tonks and the Twins all burst out in protest, yelling for him to leave Harry alone, to stop him. Meanwhile Harry was so close to blacking out that he didn't notice them yelling, not even Voldemort approaching him or kneeling low down next to him...

Voldemort had his wand pointing level at Harry's chest; he suddenly flicked it harshly as a red light erupted from the tip and slashed across Harry's chest "Good..." whispered Voldemort happily as he continued slashing Harry; on his arms, across his chest, even slightly across his neck.

Harry shot his eyes tightly whimpering from the pain as the slashes got deeper and deeper, turning into horrible cuts, blood running freely along the floor. Remus could smell the blood; he would do anything to block the smell, to stop Voldemort assaulting Harry. When Voldemort had seen that enough blood had escaped from Potter's body he waved his wand above the running blood making it collect in a vile that appeared in his hand, it floated in the air as he carefully placed the Time-Turner in his hands. Everyone was silent as Voldemort broke the Time-Turner in half, then gently poured the blood in side one half of the Time-Turner, the blood was mixing with the sand's of time...He pushed the two half's of the Time-Turner back together and resealed it. The blood flooded into the seconded half, a small flash of gold light glowed as the Time-Turner changed colour from its jewellery gold, to sparkling silver.

Harry's head was slumped over the snake like veins that were holding him, his breathing laboured scratching his throat as Voldemort rested his finger bellow his chin and lifted his head into the light. His scar burning, he winced as the Dark Lord spoke triumphantly "Thank you Harry, for once you were quite useful..." he turned away from him, letting his head drop uselessly onto his damp chest. Voldemort pocketed the vile which was still carrying blood as he dropped the chain of the Time-Turner over his neck and looked towards the door as his followers all walked in; Death eaters, vampires, giants, dementors. Until no more could fit in the room...

"My follower's today is the day that Harry Potter will meet his doom, he will not stop me again because he will not be given a chance in life to perform that task..." Voldemort shouted over the crowed.

While he was talking Remus was watching Harry, he just wanted to save him, but the veins weren't giving him much luck. He blinked as he saw Harry's leg twitch, it did it again, and he looked at the boy's face to him in a dazed expression, his eyes gazing fiercely through thick eyelids as his leg slid over very slowly towards Voldemort. Remus's eyes widened, alarmed as he realized that Harry was forming a plan. By the way that he was moving it looked like a very good plan, but whatever it was he might just pull it off. If only he could move his leg a little to his left; he thought disputably, he didn't dare try and whisper anything in case Voldemort (who was just a meter away, in front of Harry with his back turned) or his supporters heard him...

"Now my followers let us go back, back to our past! So that we can conquer the very future that we stand on today," he Voldemort continued to shout impatiently he seized Wormtail's silver arm as he coward next to him, then every one linked, each holding hands, grabbing shoulders. Voldemort began to turn the Time-Turner "Let us go back to when those brats started to become trouble some, shall we..." the room echoed with howling laughter.

_Nearly there...come on!_ Thought Harry as Voldemort started to turn the Time-Turner – _YES!_ He made it; his foot was touching the end Voldemort's dark black robe...

And that's when everything started to spin, round and round and round, colours flashing everywhere, with Lord Voldemort's army in the lead...and Harry and friends being pulled along behind them. Then the colours started to slow down until they came to a sudden stop. The veins that were binding Harry and the others suddenly caught fire and burned all around them, but surprisingly the flames didn't hurt them, the burnt veins turned to ash and fell to the ground, leaving everyone standing and very confused at what just happened. Harry swayed on his feet before he started to fell forward because he couldn't support him self, he didn't have the energy. Tonks and Remus rushed to his side and caught him just before his head hit the floor. Ron, Hermione and the Twins ran over to see if he was okay.

As Ron and Hermione ran over they noticed something, the castle behind them, the grass that they were standing on, the smoke coming out of the hut not too far away, the tree…they were in Hogwarts grounds. Spells and flashes were flying all over the place as they got over to Harry who was being supported by Remus "Harry...oh Harry..." as soon as Hermione reached him she started to cry and hugged him, Ron was telling Remus and Tonks that they were at Hogwarts, Tonks was trying to heal Harry as a cold voice travelled to there ears sending chills down their spines...

"Ah you made it, good...and it looks like you have company. The good and the bad..." they turned to find that they were looking at, not one, but two Voldemort's. The one that had spoke looked more human, he wasn't as white as the Voldemort that they had travelled with, he didn't have the complete red glint in his eye, but he did have no hair like the other Voldemort.

"Don't worry my past (A/N: Voldie from future will call the other Voldie past and the past one calls the future one future, okay? Hope its not confusing to you ) they hold no threats to us...come let us leave this horrible place, there will be a time to attack...but not know, come..." Voldemort said the one that had slashed Harry and carried the Time-Turner. He glanced back at them and laughed as they both vanished in thin air, his dark army along with them. The spells that were flying around them stopped.

"Are you okay down there? Anyone hurt?" shouted an old man walking very fast down towards them. He had a long beard, half moon glasses and blue twinkling eyes: it was Dumbledore.

"Huh?" Ron said loud as he watched the Headmaster reach them, the others looked at him as if to continue to say something. Ron gawked at them as Dumbledore joined them, he coughed and plucked up his courage "Yes sir, yes it's Harry, it's really bad..." he said honestly. Dumbledore looked at them and thought that there was something weird about them, as he seen them some were before, the red heads look awfully – but snapped out of his little day dream as Harry groaned in pain, Dumbledore looked at him in shock.

"James...?" shouted Dumbledore in disbelief. Then there was a distant shout of "Yes Sir..." and a boy came running down towards them from the castle, he looked just like Harry; the same messy hair, same build, apart from his eyes which were chocolate hazel and not bright emerald green...

Lupin was in utter shock as James came over, it was really him, but how can it be? He was dead and, and he looked the same age as Harry did. Dumbledore shared the same look with Lupin, maybe even the same thoughts. James came right over and stood behind Dumbledore with a small smile "Yes Si..._What_!" he shouted and pointed at Harry as he spotted him, he was gawking worse then Ron was "B...bb...h...h...how? Who?" he whispered quietly at Harry.

Everyone exchanged glances, no one knew what to say, everyone was dumbfounded. Tonks was the first to recover and took control of the situation "Sir we need to speak with you," she said firmly "we hold no harm to you or your school, furthermore Harry," she moved out the way to let them see the state that Harry was in, deep cuts all over his body "needs help right away, please will you help us, _please_ Sir...?" Dumbledore looked up from the fallen hurt form of Harry, the twinkle from his eye gone and knew she was speaking the truth; he nodded sharply as Lupin picked up Harry effortlessly, he turned and started to lead the way up to the castle.

James looked at him in shock "But Sir! It could be a trap of some sort...or I-" but he was cut off by the look that Dumbledore gave him.

"James, this boy needs help," he said urgently "they are speaking the truth and I believe them, no buts" Dumbledore added as James tried to intervene again "Hurry now please, follow me..." as Dumbledore continued to lead the way to the castle in a very quick pace, leaving a very confused James following in their wake.

Harry was only half awake when Dumbledore turned up, then James. Harry didn't even notice him, he was concentrating so hard on staying awake, focusing on the light shinning in his eyes, trying to stop the darkness from swallowing him hole...

Lupin was still carrying Harry, he was so light for his age, to light in fact, he thought to himself as he followed Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing, Tonks and the others (including James) were running to keep up with the three. Dumbledore was walking an incredible speed for a man his age; he opened the big oak doors in to the castle and started to lead them down corridors and landings until he reached the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy! This boy needs some help..." he shouted as an angry looking woman came running up to them, as soon as she seen Harry she ran up to him and quickly started to clean the cuts all over him with her wand before they came infected with god knows what.

"...he has some really nasty cuts on him...he's been through the works this one..." she whispered as all the blood was cleaned up and everyone could see how deep the cuts were, so it was Madam Pomfrey. Only she looked younger (is that possible?). She looked at Lupin "If you could set him on the nearest bed please dear." and ran off to her store-room.

Lupin set Harry on one of the beds in front of him while others surrounded around them hoping that Harry would be okay. The younger Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office and come over with a tray of potions and started to mix them together while she was moaning about how pupils always get hurt no matter what protection you put on them. She then made Harry drink the potions that she mixed together, making sure that he swallowed it.

Harry closed his eyes more tightly and swallowed all the horrible tasting potions that she gave him. Everything started to come into focus, the darkness eating round him was running away from the light that was in the room, he opened his tiered eyes and blinked at all the faces around him.

"There that should help heal all those nasty cuts of yours..." Madam Pomfrey said as she placed another empty veil on the tray "I want you to stay over night though, just to keep an eye on you..." she turned to Lupin and the others standing around her and Harry "You can stay if you wish but I do not want you disturbing him from his sleep, you understand?" they nodded "Good..." she turned back to Harry "Now, this potion will help you sleep, I will see you in the morning to check on you.." she put the potion on Harry's bed side table and walked back to her office with the tray in her hand.

Harry looked at the potion and could feel sleep taking over him, he looked at Remus and went to say something to him, he didn't even notice Dumbledore or James standing there watching him closely. Remus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before he could say anything "Harry you need rest okay..." he whispered calmly.

"Yeah Harry, we'll talk about it later okay, you just get some shut eye first all right." Tonks winked with a wide grin across her face. Harry nodded slowly as Remus and Tonks helped him take the potion, finally being swallowed by the darkness...

Dumbledore watched silently as Harry went to sleep and feel back on his pillows, then stepped forward and asked the one question he wanted the answer to "Who are you?" he asked with a demanding tone to his voice. They turned away from Harry's sleeping form and looked at the younger Headmaster.

"I'm T-" Tonks began to say but when she saw James standing next to Dumbledore she thought better of it, this has to be a secret for as long as possible "Sir, I hope you don't mind but we-" she pointed at Remus and herself "need to speak to you some were we can't be over heard..."

Dumbledore nodded, James looked offended at what she said. "Yes, I understand if you would like to follow me to my office please and we can speak clearly there." He then turned and left the Hospital Wing, waiting at the door for Remus and Tonks, the twinkle back in his eye.

"We'll be back soon okay," Remus said to the others, slightly glancing at James who was glaring at him and Tonks because he wanted to now what they were going to say to the Headmaster "just say here and look after Harry while we're gone."

The twins saluted at him and Tonks "You wish is our command!" they said in unison. Remus and Tonks were surprised that they could still act this way after what just happened, the state that Harry was in at the moment.

"Just come back as soon as you can," Hermione pleaded still crying silently "Harry will want you here when he wakes up…"

"Will do Hermione!" Tonks waved as she ran after the Headmaster who was waiting patiently at the door, holding it open for them. Remus shrugged then sighed loudly as he ran after her and made a quick apologize to Dumbledore for making him wait.

"Ah, no need to apologize at all there. Now, lets per seed to my office shall we."

"Well, that was quite a show I must say, Kit Kat" Dumbledore said happily as the gargoyle moved out the way to the Headmaster's office when Dumbledore said the password.

"Err, what you mean by that Sir?" questioned Lupin, as Tonks started to look worried.

"Please take a seat..." Dumbledore pointed at the chairs in front of him as he sat down him self in the headmaster's chair. Tonks slowly walked over with Lupin and they sat down on the chairs opposite him "I mean the way you entered this time, quite a show I must say..." he continued with his eyes looking at them over his half moon glass, the twinkle in his eye shining at them with delight. It took a minute for Lupin and Tonks to realize what he said and when they did they were shocked.

"What? Y...y...you mean...you mean that w-" Remus managed to say.

"Yes Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid that this not your time, this is your past, your Sixth year I believe Remus...is it not?" Dumbledore questioned them kindly. They didn't know what to say; they couldn't be in the past, could they? But then it clicked: Dumbledore looked a lot younger then before, Madam Pomfrey was a lot less horrible towards people in her Hospital Wing, she didn't normally let people stay at the hospital wing so freely since, the year she started at Hogwarts: their Sixth year! And James, he was dead, but now he's alive, but looked a few years younger then they used to know him, before he died. Dumbledore just smiled as they worked it all out, he was glad to see that they finally gained brains after leaving Hogwarts.

"But Sir...what will we do? How will we get back to our time...?" Tonks whispered. The smile left the headmaster's face...

"That, I'm afraid I do not have an answer to. But one thing I do know is that you are going to stay here at Hogwarts with the others of course..." Dumbledore replied "Dear me, not again...hmm...what shall we do now..." he looked at Remus and Tonks and wondered maybe they would like to take the job "Excuse me, from interrupting your thoughts but we are in need of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and I wondered...well if you would like to take the job, the both of you, what do you say?" he looked at them hopefully.

Lupin and Tonks looked at each other and smiled, then turned to the headmaster and said "Be glad to."

"Brilliant! I'll sort out the papers for you both..." he then turned and looked very serious at them both "I will like to know what happened so we can find away to get you back...also there is a matter of your names, we need to change them...any ideas?" they sat there going through names until...

"I GOT IT!" shouted Tonks "I could be "Sabriel Tonks" and Remus could be "Lupin Touchstone"...what you think?" she said hopefully.

"I agree what about you Lupin?" Dumbledore turned to face Lupin...he thought about it for a minute and nodded. Tonks was beaming, she finally got something right!

"Good, now tell me, what happened?"

Lupin and Tonks talked about what happened back in there time and explained what Voldemort was doing with the Time Turner; the blood, Harry's blood, the veins, the way they travelled to this time, Harry touching Voldemort's robe, by the time they finished the sun was beginning to rise in the distance outside the window that showed the Quidditch pitch and parts of the grounds...

"Well, that was one long story, you two must be worn out..." said Dumbledore when they finished telling their story.

"Si-" began Remus.

"Call me Albus Mr. Touchstone..." interrupted the headmaster.

"Well Albus, why was Voldemort in the grounds...the one from this time, how did he get in?"

"I believe that he was waiting for his future self to arrive...but how he got in the grounds, I am not sure of..." Dumbledore looked at the ground thinking hard, and then smiled "But do not worry about that little detail now, go get some rest. I think your friend young Mr. Potter will by waking up soon..." Lupin and Tonks nodded and turned to leave the room when a large flame appeared in the middle of the room, they all jumped and backed away slowly as the flame slowly lowered its way towards the floor...

As the flame began to disappear it revealed a beautiful and very powerful looking phoenix with a package attached to its leg, a letter with green handwriting in its mouth and a Time-Turner around its neck. The phoenix sang a note as the silver Time-Turner around its neck turned back to its original jewellery gold. It suddenly flow up to Dumbledore and dropped the letter into his hand, he opened it and read aloud...

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I am writing to you to say that you will have a few knew guests at Hogwarts, they might have already appeared at Hogwarts but I do not know for sure. I am a man from the future warning you that you will be in more danger then ever before. You see the man Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) from our time has somehow travelled back in time to your day; he took with him his army of dark creatures to help his past self destroy you once and for all. I must ask that you take care of these "guests" they will need your help and they will help you in return that I can promise. Furthermore we believed that Riddle mixed blood with a Time Turner which has brought him to your time, the phoenix that brought you this letter has a Time Turner that contains some of that blood...however there was only enough blood for one trip, which means that the Time Turner on the phoenix is useless now. The phoenix and the package belongs to one of your guests it is a birthday present, they will know to who it belongs to by now._

_Yours Truly_

_Albus Dumbledore, from the future…_

Lupin and Tonks just stared at Dumbledore faintly "Whose birthday may I ask?" he questioned.

"Harry's..." they replied. Dumbledore nodded and stroked the phoenix.

"Beautiful creatures phoenix's..." he whispered as he stroked the bird, the bird then flue to his shoulder and rested there. Dumbledore turns to the others "Well let's deliver Mr. Potter's presents, shall we?" they all turned and left the room heading back to the Hospital wing...

* * *

You like? You don't like? Please tell me in one small review, even one word will do if you don't have much time, I'm not looking for a mile long review (it would take to long to anwser :¬P).

I hope to see you all soon, thanks once again to everyone who reviews!


End file.
